Pop Star Isabella Swan
by Konnichiwa Minna
Summary: AU/AH. Isabella is new to the pop star world. And in this world, everyone competes to become number one. Who will be the best in the music world? And on her journey to the top, who will win her heart? R&R please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Sorry this is really short. It's just the prologue.

* * *

**Prologue  
By Konnichiwa Minna**

Being a pop star is difficult. You never know when someone is going to stab you in the back. That's why sometimes you have to be a bitch to get anywhere in this damn music world.

I can't say I'm surprised that Jessica Stanley decided to try and screw me over. The innocent, sweet personality was just a stupid lie. I wish I could've seen it sooner. Oh well, at least I did catch her and fired her ass. Man, who knew it could feel so good to be a bitch every once in awhile?

"_YOU STUPID WHORE! You're purposely giving me disgusting clothes and trying to make me ill so that I can't sing! I'm sick of your antics! You're fired!!" I yelled. Then she jumped on me, scratched me, and tugged my hair, while hissing. Of course, I kicked her sorry ass._

Okay, so maybe that's not really happened. The point is I fired her and there was nothing she could do because my big, strong body guards removed her from my presence, and I haven't seen her since.

Of course, since I fired her, it meant I needed to hire a new dress/makeup/hair artist, which was a difficult position to fill because most only specialized in one or two of those categories. But eventually I found the perfect person. And she seems genuinely nice and kind, albeit slightly enthusiastic and energetic. Her name? Alice Brandon.

And it's through meeting her that my life turned upside down.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, yeah, this is my first attempt at a Twilight story. I actually haven't planned this out yet completely, so I hope that you'll be patient. Also, comedy is more my strong point, so I don't know how this will turn out. By the way, I'm sorry for making Bella extremely cynical in this chapter. It's only because she truly hates Jessica, who actually will show up in later chapters.

Anyway, review please? I'd like to know whether this is worth continuing or not.

Love,

KM


	2. Chapter I: Alice Brandon

**A/N: **Here's chapter one! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I know I forgot to put this last chapter, so just so you know now, I don't own Twilight and it's insanely awesome characters. I do own this plot, though.

* * *

**Chapter I: Alice Brandon  
By Konnichiwa Minna**

I don't remember why I was nervous to meet Alice. Maybe it's because she was so well known and was supposedly rude and arrogant. I wonder how the hell people came up with that. She certainly wasn't rude. And she definitely wasn't arrogant. Sure, she was a little critical when it came to my clothing, but what she said didn't really bother me.

"_Oh no! What are you wearing? Here, quick! Put this on, before anyone sees you in _that_!" Alice shrieked when she first saw me, shoving some clothes in my hands._

I mean, I can't really blame her. I was still wearing one of the outfits that Jessica had made me wear. Ugh, even I had more fashion sense than her, which is sad, seeing as I'm not really fashion conscious.

Anyway, as I was saying, there had been absolutely no reason to be nervous about meeting Alice. In fact, I felt completely comfortable within seconds of meeting her. As if I had known her my entire life, even thought I just met her. I sometimes just "click" with people, and she was one of those people that I "clicked" with. I could tell we were going to be the best of friends, even if she was an insane shopaholic.

"Let's go shopping for your next concert outfit!" Alice had suggested excitedly.

Usually famous people don't have to go shopping if they don't want to. And trust me, I didn't want to, which is why Jessica used to buy all my outfits. But the darn little pixie wouldn't take "no" for an answer. When I protested, she literally dragged me to her car and drove to the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxX

We must have been shopping for hours. My feet were sore and I really wanted to go home.

"Alice, let's go. I've had enough shopping to last me a lifetime," I whined.

She giggled and ignored me.

I started walking away, but she was super speedy and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull her with me, but she wouldn't budge. Who knew someone so small could be so strong?

"Alice, please! My feet are falling off!" I wailed.

"Just a little bit longer, I still haven't found the perfect outfit!" Perfect outfit for what? She already had eight bags (four of which I carried) full of clothes.

"But we already have a zillion outfits! Can't I just wear one of those outfits?"

"Silly Bella," Alice nicknamed me. No one had called me 'Bella' for ages, even though I preferred that name. "Those are everyday clothes. You need a special outfit for a special event!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw _her_. Shit, I needed to hide! I did not want to cause a scene, so I jumped and crouched behind a clothes rack.

Alice looked at me.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"Hiding," I muttered back.

"Hiding? From who?"

"Jessica," I whispered.

"Who's Jessica?" she asked.

I slowly looked over the rack, trying to keep myself out of sight, and pointed at Jessica. Alice looked over and scrutinized her.

"And why are you hiding?" she spoke softly, smiling a little.

"I fired her recently and I don't want her to come over here and start a fight," I answered honestly.

"We're in a store. And you're a pop star. I don't think she's going to try and hurt you... unless she's stupid." Alice giggled.

I nodded. Alice was right. Only someone stupid would start a fight with me. Unfortunately for me, Jessica is completely unintelligent. I told this to Alice and she giggled again. What was so funny? Did she want to see Jessica fight me? Or maybe she thought I was being overly dramatic?

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the check-out counter. She put the clothes she held onto the counter and purchased them.

We began making our way to the exit of the shop, when Jessica decided to say hello.

"Hello Isabella," she spat.

"Hi Jessica," I replied calmly and politely, hoping that she would leave me alone.

"Sorry, but Isabella is busy and must leave now. Bye," Alice interrupted, in a cold, threatening voice, before Jessica could say anymore. She shoved all her bags into her right hand, grabbed my right arm with her left hand, and pulled me away from Jessica.

I stumbled along behind her and was relieved to see that we were finally leaving the mall.

"I don't like her," Alice bluntly told me.

"Me neither."

We got in the car and sat silently for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a large smile broke across her face.

"Sorry for acting like that. Something about that girl just angered me."

"I don't blame you," I agreed and she laughed freely and angelically. Wow. She had a beautiful laugh.

"Hey, I know it must be exhausting to be famous. Would you like to escape fame for a little bit and come to my house and relax?" she offered. I thought for a moment.

"Oh, and don't worry, no one will pounce on you. My family is crazy but we won't go ballistic like some of your fans probably would," she added reassuringly, with a grin.

"U-um, sure, I guess," I stuttered. _Whoa, why did I stutter?_ I guess I'm still not used to fame... and maybe I'm still nervous about meeting new people. I just hope I won't stutter in front of her family.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter was basically just an introduction of Alice. I love Alice! Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! Guess what? Next chapter will have Edward in it! Yay!

Review and let me know what you think of this chapter, please!

KM

Edit: If you are reading this story, could you please review? Even if you don't like it... I just need to know whether this is worth continuing or not. You can write a short review like "Cute" or something and that would make somewhat happier. Seeing so little reviews is making me think this is so incredibly terrible that it doesn't even deserve criticism or compliments at all. I'm not trying to be a review whore. I just genuinely would like some opinions. Anyway, thank you to those who read this AND review it. :D


End file.
